The Elder of Time
by Doctor Tardis
Summary: Take's place in book 2 and after "Midnight" season 4 , What would happen if an old friend of Nicholas Flamel showed up?
1. Chapter 1

**I only own the ideas sadly**

**Feel free to PM me with any spelling, grammar, ect. mistakes that you have found. **

* * *

The rain was just starting that lovely afternoon and if you where to stand in one of the alleyways just outside the St. Pancras Station you would hear the faintest whine, and if you where looking you would see a big, blue police box faze into existence and a tall, skinny man dressed in a brown pinstriped suit with a long brown trench coat step out of this blue box. Along side this man is a woman dressed in a gray shirt a brown coat and blue jeans step out beside him.

"Ah no place like it is there Donna?" the brown suited man exclaimed

"Ya, you brought us back to London in the middle of a rain storm. No place like it" the woman now known as Donna replied in a sarcastic tone

"Yep, no place like home, and if I have my geography right we are right across from..." At the point the man started running down the narrow ally with a huge grin on his face. Coat tails flying back and Donna right behind him.

"Doctor where are you going?" Donna cried as she chased him down and stopped abruptly almost running into the man know as The Doctor.

"Ahh, see I knew where we where Donna St. Pancras station, London." The Doctor said with his huge grin.

"Can we go inside now before I catch a cold?" Donna practically yelled the last part even though she grew up in London she always hated the rain. "Doctor!" but The Doctor was not responding he was too preoccupied with what he saw going on across the street. Hooded green figures stalking around. Then out of the corner of his eye a figure emerged dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket, the Doctor thought it was his previous self for a moment but he never came to St. Pancras as his past self and defiantly not with two children. One a boy and one girl both obviously related.

To any other person it would look like a grandfather traveling with his grandchildren but The Doctor knew the old man this man was no other than Nicholas Flamel the grate alchemist himself and at that moment The Doctor realized that he also noticed that Nicholas was glancing every few seconds at the hooded green figures. "Donna act natural but see the man in black over there?" Donna looked around as if taking in the sights. Donna was not as dumb as some people cut her out to be the Doctor thought.

"Ya, so just a granddad with his grandchildren" Donna said still annoyed that The Doctor was not paying any attention to her but still wondering what was so important about them then suddenly Nicholas started running with the two children across the street and into an ally, with the hooded green figures right behind them. "Why?" she asked still with annoyance in her voice. The Doctor was bouncing on his heels which Donna knew that there was something important that he wanted to go do.

"Well, let's go find out." Then The Doctor ran off in the direction of Nicholas and the children no longer with his huge grin, but with a rather solum face.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh and Sophie Newman rushed down the street towards the alleys it was poring rain and Nicholas Flamel was practically dragging them behind him. For a 679 year old man he could run rather fast. Then suddenly it stopped the ally lead to a dead end with nothing to except with the Nicholas dived into a pile of garbage that was sitting nearby. Sophie and Josh followed crouching down behind the putrid smelling pile of garbage.

Out on the ally 3 shapes appeared and the smell of raw meet covered the foul smell of rotten food, and who knows what of the garbage. "Come out, Come out little children," came the high pitched hiss of the Genii Cucullati. Then the trash cans in front of them bounced up with the force of one of the Genii Cucullati. Sophie was just about to push the little trigger on the back of her wist to somen some fire magic when Nicholas stopped her. "No, don't use any arroric energy" he hissed in her ear "If you do it will alert every Dark Elder, and Immortal in the city of our position and trust me you don't want that."

"Ah, there you are Alchemist, We have you now." The Genii Cucullati's raspy voice sounded amused "The Doctor said we could have you as long as we didn't touch the twins." Then his lips formed a smile reveling carnivores yellow teeth. "What are you going to do now alchemist, your trapped and you are ours? His eyes gleamed with pleasure.

"Now who said that I said you could eat Nicholas?" A man said he was warring a brown pinstriped suit with brown trench coat, and white converses who we know as The Doctor, the man was followed by a woman who is Donna, came behind the Genii Cucullati.

"Who are you?" the Genii Cucullati said it clearly irritated

"Me well I'm the Doctor and this is Donna" The Doctor waved his hand in the direction of the woman. Nicholas eyes grew wide, wide with horror and amusement

"Well, Doctor" the Genii Cucullati spat his name "you and your woman friend shall join Flamel as part of the feast"

"Oh, will you? Well, go ahead then!" The Doctor sounded amused and to Sophie, Josh, Nicholas, and even Donna that was not what they wanted to hear. He made it sound like he want's to get eaten. Josh decided he couldn't be any normal human, and that this man was completely crazy. He was just going to stand back and get eaten! At least Nicholas tried to run.

The Genii Cucullati looked amused, the Doctor and Donna moved by Nicholas, Sophie, and Josh. "Go ahead" the Doctor said. The Genii Cucullati moved into an attack formation that Josh strangely recognized. Teeth poised and claws out. "Doctor!" Donna screamed then.

"Do you wan't to know a trick" the Doctor smirked "you Genii Cucullati were never the brightest bunch so let me give you a tip." The Genii Cucullati stopped to listen, puzzled. How had this complete stranger know their names? The Doctor grinned madly "Never corner someone near the door." Then the Doctor pulled out this metal stick looking thing and pointed it at a door that Sophie just noticed. The door bust open and the Doctor pointed it at the creatures who fell over in pain "Run!" The Doctor Yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick notes...**

**Thanks for being patient with me I know I haven't been up on this and sorry I really have no excuse except for laziness. This is really not a great chapter I'm working on it. And someone mentioned I should get a beta if anyone is interested I'd be happy for the help. Okay, well anyways I don't own this and so on...**

* * *

Sophie, Josh, Nicholas, Donna, and the Doctor all rushed from the door into a little dark room. With a wooden desk in the corner and a couch on the back wall. If you could see the walls you would find that they were painted white but were starting to yellow in the old age and little care they got. Even from these little observations someone could determine that the room was either abandoned or belonged to someone who had little care of what the house looks like.

Yet, they left the room just as quickly as they entered. They ran from the door into a concealed hallway that stretched a little and branched out into three rooms two on the left and one on the right, and at the end of that hallway was a door more decretive then the rest. That was the door outside. Running as fast as they could down the hall and to the door leading to the front of the house. Once outside the Doctor turned around and buzzed the door with his metal stick looking thing.

"What is that thing?" Josh stammered as the Doctor started to catch up again. "Sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor responded with the tone of gleeful pleasure matching the smile on plastered on his face instead of the pure terror and exhaustion on the others. "Quick down here!" Nicholas shouted over the commotion from behind them the Hooded Ones finally recovered from the shock and now chasing them from behind. Nicholas runs down another ally.

From the ally the down into another street that is mostly empty, running faster and faster because the Hooded Ones are quickly catching up. Then it happens again from the other side of the street there is something running towards them as it and they get closer to each other they find that the figures are more Genii Cucullati. They are trapped. "Doctor what do we do now?" Donna whispers in a frightened voice. Just as the Doctor is about to respond another voice cuts in "Hey, uglys! " Joshes voice rings out on the open street.

"Josh don't" Sophie warns but Josh continues. "Think you have us don't you. Well your wrong because I have something that you don't…"

"Josh what are you doing?" Flamel hissed.

"Don't do it Josh your only going to make them angry!" Sophie repeats as Donna and the Doctor try to figure out what in the world is going on. But he doesn't listen he pulls a package out from under his arm and starts to unwrap it. "As you may already know I have Clarent…"

"What?," The Doctor shouts "Where did he find that? I thought you got rid of it!" This was directed at Flamel where all he could think was Joshes stupidity at the moment now they were doomed. "I did but things happened."

"You know what the sword means Nicholas."

"Silly boy." It was the Genii Cucullati's speaking "oh yes Clarent is a strong sword but you must realize that we are many. There is no way you could kill all of us and protect your friends at the same time. We would just over power you and take the sword which Dr. Dee will richly reward for" but even there was just a hint of fear in the voice, "You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Josh don't they're right they have almost double the numbers" Sophie reprimanded. Josh wasn't listening though he just stared at the Hooded Ones like in a trance. Flamel and the Doctor arguing to create a plan both thinking they are right and then finding flaws. Suddenly the Doctor burst out "Do you have still have those…." he trailed off while trying to think of the name, "things, you know the colorful ones that…."

Nicholas interrupted "You mean the ones from…"

"Yes, those ones! From when they trapped…"

"Yes, and I…then you..."

"What in the world are you two blabbering on about!" Donna chimed in, "If you haven't noticed big guys with big teeth. TRYING TO KILL US!"

"Right! Well you Gennii Cucullati are a clever bunch… Well not as clever as me but your cleverer than most!…"

"Doctor, let me" Nicholas interrupted as he unwound part of the bracelet on his wrist. "You see in all my travels I have gathered many different objects that I knew would come in handy one day and this... is one you should fear." At that he threw the unwound bracelet and the Gennii Cucullati froze where they were standing, many looking like they were ready to lunge at any moment. "Quickly this way!" Nicholas said while quickly walking away from the Hooded ones.


End file.
